love_live_school_idol_festival_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Toujou Nozomi
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 東條 希 * Age: 17 * Birthday: June 9 (Gemini) * Blood Type: O * Height: 159cm * Hobbies: Taking Naps and Fortune-Telling * Three Sizes: B90 / W60 / H82 * Favorite Food: Yakiniku * Least Favorite Food: Caramel * Main Attribute: Pure * CV: Kusuda Aina A 17-year-old, third-year high school student and the student council vice-president. Her relatively carefree personality is the complete opposite of Eli's, and she speaks with a peculiar mix of a Kansai accent and regular Japanese. She makes a good team with the cool Eli. She has a big heart and is the oldest of all the members. While she appears to be indifferent to most things, she is also quite the schemer. Home Screen ウチのスピリチュアルパワーをあなたに注入♪ I'll infuse you with my spiritual power. ♪ ウチの趣味は占いなんよ。占ってあげよか？ Fortune telling is one of my hobbies. Want me to read your fortune? 絵里ちはたまーに無理するんよ。だからちゃんと支えんとね Elicchi sometimes pushes herself too hard, so I have to hold her back. 一緒にみんなに喜んでもらおうねー Let's go and make everyone happy. あたたかくて何かのんびりしてしまうなあ。 (Spring only) The warm weather really makes you want to take it easy, huh? あっついな…ん？ここじゃ脱がないよ？ (Summer only) It's so hot... Hmm? I'm not going to strip here. 占いの秋！うーそ！占いは年中やってます♪ (Fall only) It's fall, the season for fortune telling! Just kidding! Fortune telling is done all year round. ♪ 寒いけど元気出していくんよ？ (Winter only) It's cold outside, but keep at it. 今日もええ運勢みたいやね♪ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Today's fortune seems great too. ♪ おつかれー！しっかり休むんよ？ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good work! Make sure you rest up. おはよー！太陽のパワーを浴びてチャージ完了っ！ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning! I've finished charging myself with the sun's power! へえ、悪くないんちゃうん？ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) Hey, looking good there. ウチはまだまだイケるよ？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) I can still keep going, you know. 遅くまで起きてたら、運も逃げていくんよ？ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) You'll start becoming unlucky if you stay up so late. この衣装、ウチのバストが強調されててええやろ？ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #34 only) This outfit accentuates my bust. Isn't it great? 希パワー、ちゃんとみんなに注入できてるかな？ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #43; R #304; transformed R #340; transformed R #500; R #616; transformed R #685; SR #115; high kizuna SR #232; high kizuna SR #241; high kizuna SR #352; SR #470; high kizuna SR #489; SR #522; high kizuna SR #625; SR #717; high kizuna UR #450; high kizuna UR #584 only) I wonder if everyone's been infused with my Nozomi power. 占いの結果も、今は前に進むんがええって出とるよ♪ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #52; transformed R #290; transformed R #436; transformed R #575; high kizuna SR #115; SR #232; SR #241; SR #352; high kizuna SR #470; SR #489; high kizuna SR #522; SR #625; high kizuna SR #717; UR #139; UR #450; UR #584 only) My fortune telling is saying that we should keep pressing onward. ♪ ちょっと今日はおしゃれやん？''(Untransformed SR #61 only)'' Don't I look fashionable today? 巫女さんパワーでみんなに幸せ授けます♪ (Transformed SR #61; high kizuna UR #139 only) I'll grant everyone happiness with my shrine maiden power. ♪ これ、巫女服の割に際どいよね…あなたなら…もっと見てもええんよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #61 only) *placeholder* 何か探してるん？幸運の女神ならここにおるよ♪ (Untransformed SR #72 only) Are you looking for something? The Goddess of Fortune is right here. ♪ カード捌きならまかしといてー♪ (Transformed SR #72 only) Leave dealing with cards to me. ♪ ちょっとだけ…あなたとの運勢を占ってみたんやけど……結果はなーいしょ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #72 only) I tried divining our prospects together... The results are a secret though. ♪ どしたん？胸元が気になる？んー？ (Untransformed SR #104 only) What's wrong? Are you interested in my breasts? Hmm? 狸さんやん？縁起ええやろー (Transformed SR #104 only) I'm a tanuki, right? It's a good omen! 狸さんな希はあなたを幸せにすることを約束します♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #104 only) Tanuki Nozomi guarantees your good fortune. ♪ 暑くてもいいやん♪夏暑くて冬寒いからこそ、季節の移り変わりを楽しめるんや (Untransformed SR #144 only) *placeholder* 祭りは楽しんだもん勝ちやで？ほら、行こ行こ♪ (Transformed SR #144 only) Festivals tend to be pretty fun. Come on, let's go! ♪ ウチ、今日は転びやすいみたいやから～ずっと手握っててもらおうかな？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #144 only) It seems like I'm prone to falling today~ Would you hold my hand? こんなかわいいおばけなら、ずっといてもいいやんね？ (Untransformed SR #150 only) You wouldn't mind having such a cute ghost around all the time, would you? おばけが怖いフリして、ウチに抱きついてもええんよ♪ (Transformed SR #150 only) You can pretend to be afraid of ghosts and cling to me all you want. ♪ 夜な夜な大切な人をわしわししにいく妖怪なんや。あなたのところにも行くかもね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #150 only) I'm a ghost that goes and gives breast rubs to those important to me night after night. Maybe I'll drop by your place sometime. ♪ バストアップの体操、教えてあげようか？ (Untransformed SR #163 only) *placeholder* 心配いらないよ～ウチが応援してるんやから、負け知らずに決まってるやん♪ (Transformed SR #163 only) Don't worry~ I'll be cheering for you, so you'll be sure to win. ♪ 一緒に走ってると、あなたと呼吸が揃って……なんかドキドキするな (High kizuna, transformed SR #163 only) Our breathing is in sync when we run together... It really makes my heart race. ウチは『早くて美味い！』な、ごはんがいいな～何かいいレシピがあったら教えてな！ (Untransformed SR #186 only) I'm a fan of "quick and delicious" dishes~ If you have any good recipes, let me know! 食材とか、作ってくれた農家さんにも、きちんとありがとうの気持ちを持って食べたいよね (Transformed SR #186 only) *placeholder* 好きな人とお腹いっぱいごはん食べたら絶対幸せになるに決まってるやん☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #186 only) *placeholder* 空気が乾燥すると、手先がピリピリしてくるよね。新しいハンドクリーム、一緒に買いに行こ♪ (Untransformed SR #212 only) *placeholder* 今日は神社のお手伝いはお休みいただいてるんや。だから、あなたとゆっくり過ごしたいな (Transformed SR #212 only) *placeholder* あなたみたいな人なら、きっと神様もウチらのことを祝福してくれると思うんや♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #212 only) *placeholder* 神様は心の広い方やから、そんなに緊張しなくても大丈夫や☆ (Untransformed SR #224 only) God has a big heart, so there's no need to be so nervous. ☆ ウチ、おみくじはいっつも大吉なん。やっぱりスピリチュアルパワーがみなぎってるんやろうな～ (Transformed SR #224 only) Whenever I draw my fortune at a shrine, I always get Great Luck. It must be because I'm filled with spiritual power~ ウチとお揃いのお守りにしよ？ふふ、これでずっと一緒やんね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #224 only) Let's get matching charms. Hehe, now we'll be together forever. 新年のおめでたい行事も終わって、もうゆったりとした境内に戻ってるんよ (Untransformed SR #256 only) *placeholder* もうすぐバレンタインデーやね。女の子のパワーを感じるなあ♪ (Transformed SR #256 only) *placeholder* チョコ、ありがとう♪あなたにはたっぷりお返しせんとね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #256 only) *placeholder* 今年の春は何か新しいことはじめるん？ウチが占ってあげるよ～ (Untransformed SR #264 only) *placeholder* 梅の花、散ってしまう前に見に行こ？　お抹茶も頂けるみたいや♪ (Transformed SR #264 only) *placeholder* 失敗したってかっこ悪くなんかないんよ？むしろかっこいいやん (High kizuna, transformed SR #264 only) *placeholder* 旬の果物は安いし、美味しいし、栄養も豊富やし♪　いいとこだらけやね～ (Untransformed SR #294 only) *placeholder* うふふ、ずいぶんかわいい衣装着せてもらっちゃったなあ♪ (Transformed SR #294 only) *placeholder* 今度、一緒にイチゴ狩りに行きたいな♪あなたとお出かけ出来るし、イチゴ食べ放題やし☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #294 only) *placeholder* ウチは髪が長いから、色々アレンジも出来るんよ♪　たまに絵里ちにもやってあげるんだ (Untransformed SR #314 only) *placeholder* ウチはプリンセスなんて似合わんと思うけど……でも、素敵な衣装やね (Transformed SR #314 only) *placeholder* 一途に想うのって、すごいパワーになると思うんよ。何だって出来ちゃうんじゃないかな？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #314 only) *placeholder* 今日は風が気持ちいいなあ♪　お弁当、一緒に中庭で食べる？ (Untransformed SR #328 only) *placeholder* ウェディングドレスなんて幸せの象徴やん。嬉しいなあ♪ (Transformed SR #328 only) *placeholder* うふふ。もしかしてウチとずっと一緒がよかった？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #328 only) *placeholder* 元気にしてる？　悩み事なら、ウチにいつでも相談してね (Untransformed SR #360 only) *placeholder* このスポーツドリンクを飲んで、希パワー注入しよっ♪ (Transformed SR #360 only) *placeholder* あなたがいつも頑張ってるのは知ってるんよ。だから……力になってあげたいな (High kizuna, transformed SR #360 only) *placeholder* クーラーがきいた部屋で食べる肉まんっていうのは、かなり贅沢やね (Untransformed SR #377 only) *placeholder* あなたはお茶に興味ある？　後でウチが淹れてあげるね (Transformed SR #377 only) *placeholder* あなたと一緒にいると、今まで知らなかった自分の気持ちに気づかされるんや…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #377 only) *placeholder* 日が落ちるの早くなってきたね。ちょっと損した気分かな (Untransformed SR #406 only) *placeholder* うふふ。かわいい衣装やろ？ことりちゃんの作る衣装って、みーんな最高やん♪ (Transformed SR #406 only) *placeholder* あれ？じゃんけんには自信があったんやけどなあ。じゃあ、いくよ。ぎゅ～っ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #406 only) *placeholder* 神社のお手伝いしてくれるん？　うふふありがと♪ (Untransformed SR #454 only) *placeholder* 今夜は一緒に星を見ようや。ウチ、待ってる (Transformed SR #454 only) *placeholder* 自分の大切なものを失ったとしても、手に入れたい幸せっていうのがあるんやね……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #454 only) *placeholder* むむっ。何か悩み事でもあるんやない？ウチがいつでも相談に乗るよ (Untransformed SR #469 only) *placeholder* どうもどうも！　フェアリーのんちゃんや～　……えっ？　関西弁と妖精は相性が悪い？ (Transformed SR #469 only) *placeholder* 悩み事があったら、いつでも相談してねウチ、あなたの力になりたい (High kizuna, transformed SR #469 only) *placeholder* 旅行に向けて凛ちゃんが旅のしおりを作ってるけど……　どっちかっていうと絵本って感じやね (Untransformed SR #473 only) *placeholder* ふふふ。ウチのスマッシュが炸裂するよ～ (Transformed SR #473 only) *placeholder* 温泉って気持ちいいね～　あなたもちゃんと肩までつかっとき♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #473 only) *placeholder* 冬休みだし……たまにはゆっくり朝寝坊しちゃう？ (Untransformed SR #505 only) *placeholder* 大黒様の希ちゃんがそなたにお年玉を授けよう！　なーんちゃって。はい、ウチの手作りお雑煮♪ (Transformed SR #505 only) *placeholder* 今年も一緒に頑張ろうね。でも疲れたときは、一緒に休憩休憩♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #505 only) *placeholder* 手がかじかむ？　じゃあ、ウチが手をごしごししてあげようっ (Untransformed SR #542 only) *placeholder* バニーガールはしっぽのポンポンもかわいいけど、この襟がお気に入りなん (Transformed SR #542 only) *placeholder* あなたと話してるだけで、心がぽかぽかになるん。寒さなんてどっかに飛んでっちゃった♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #542 only) *placeholder* ウチが作ったチョコタルト、絵里ちも大絶賛だったんや (Untransformed SR #554 only) *placeholder* プレゼントをあげたり、もらったり。物だけじゃなくて、心も通じ合うみたいで嬉しいな (Transformed SR #554 only) *placeholder* 絵里ちのビックリした顔って、ものすーーーっごくかわいいんよ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #554 only) *placeholder* やっぱり気心の知れた仲だと、旅行も楽しいね。μ'sはみんな仲良しや (Untransformed SR #564 only) *placeholder* ふっふっふっ♪　レーサーの血がさわぐやんっ！ (Transformed SR #564 only) *placeholder* あなたも運転したい？じゃあ、ウチとあなたと代わりばんこで運転していこう♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #564 only) *placeholder* 今日は生徒会室でやらなきゃいけないことがあるんや。……もちろん、手伝ってくれるよね？ (Untransformed SR #589 only) *placeholder* ウチには見える……パンケーキ屋さんでふかふかのパンケーキを食べる未来が……！ (Transformed SR #589 only) *placeholder* 真姫ちゃんはプラネタリウムに行きたいんだって！　みんなでお弁当持っておでかけしよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #589 only) *placeholder* 花陽ちゃんに借りたスクールアイドルの雑誌を読んでるん。あなたも一緒に読んで研究しよう？ (Untransformed SR #632 only) *placeholder* ウチは宣言するやんっ！　今ここに、μ's手品大会が開幕します！ (Transformed SR #632 only) *placeholder* 楽しいね、って顔を見合わせて笑う瞬間ってだーいすき♪　これからも二人でたくさん笑おうね (High kizuna, transformed SR #632 only) *placeholder* 今日はプールに泳ぎに行くよ♪何しろ、カードがそう告げてるからね～ (Untransformed SR #657 only) *placeholder* にこっち、泳げないからってふてくされないの。今度一緒に練習しよっか？ (Transformed SR #657 only) *placeholder* やっぱり夏はわしわしの季節やね～　わしわしでパワーたーっぷり充電しとかないと♡ (High kizuna, transformed SR #657 only) *placeholder* 夏休みくらいは二度寝しても許されるやん？　二度寝の時間ほど幸せな時間もそうそうないよ～ (Untransformed SR #661 only) *placeholder* 新しいムービーかあ。どっちかって言うと、撮られるより撮る方が向いてるんやけどね (Transformed SR #661 only) *placeholder* ええっ！？　ホントのお風呂上がりは、恥ずかしくて見せられないやんっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #661 only) *placeholder* 凛ちゃんに、忍者とはなんぞやってとこを教えてもらってるん。凛ちゃんは忍者に詳しいなあ (Untransformed SR #690 only) *placeholder* 今週末は、ウチとお出かけやんね？しっかり覚えておいてねっ (Transformed SR #690 only) *placeholder* ござる♪　ござる♪　忍者のお通りでござるよ～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #690 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に行くんや。色んな動物が見られるの、楽しみやね～♪ (Untransformed SR #698 only) *placeholder* ペンギンの衣装かわいいな～。これを着てたら、ペンギンたちの中にいても気付かれないかも？ (Transformed SR #698 only) *placeholder* ウチも、あの赤ちゃんペンギンみたいに誰かに温めてもらいたいな～♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #698 only) *placeholder* あなただったら特別にいつでも占うよ？ (UR #101 only, all states) *placeholder* 今日の運勢は……むむっ、出ました！ (Untransformed UR #101 only) *placeholder* スーパー占星術師、希ちゃんが世界の運命を占うよー！ (Transformed UR #101 only) *placeholder* あなたが傍におらんと占いの結果、ちゃんとでんかも。…こんな言い方ズルいかな？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #101 only) *placeholder* 暑い日は打ち水がオススメや。空気が少しひんやりするんよ (Untransformed UR #134 only) *placeholder* プールサイドでじっくり見学するのが、楽しいやんな？何を見るのか……って、それ聞いちゃう？ (Transformed UR #134 only) Observing from the poolside is fun, no? What should you be observing...? ...Are you seriously asking that? きゃあっ！だ、だからウチをわしわしするのは、ダメやってば～っ (High kizuna, transformed UR #134 only) *placeholder* クリスマスが近くなると、恋人同士幸せそうな人が多いな。見てるだけでキュンと来ちゃう♪ (Untransformed UR #203 only) *placeholder* ウチもトナカイがひくソリに乗ってみたいな。空を飛べたら最高やん♪ (Transformed UR #203 only) *placeholder* ウチのあなたへの想い……伝わってるのかな？　不安になるなんて、ウチらしくないね (High kizuna, transformed UR #203 only) *placeholder* 夏になったら、海に行ってゆっくりしたいなあ♪ (Untransformed UR #367 only) *placeholder* 人魚姫かあ……色使いが素敵な衣装は、見惚れてしまうね (Transformed UR #367 only) *placeholder* 一途に想ってるんよ……本当はね (High kizuna, transformed UR #367 only) *placeholder* 遊園地デート、楽しみやね♪　晴れるようにお祈りしとこ！ (Untransformed UR #442 only) *placeholder* お、来た来た！　今日は楽しい思い出をたくさん作ろうね (Transformed UR #442 only) *placeholder* うん。やっぱりあなたの笑顔っていいね幸せな気持ちになる…… (High kizuna, transformed UR #442 only) Yep, your smile is truly great. It makes me feel so happy... あまーいチョコレートって、一口食べるだけで幸せになっちゃうよね (Untransformed UR #531 only) *placeholder* 誰かと一緒にお菓子を作るのって、すごく楽しいね。今度あなたも一緒に作ってみる？ (Transformed UR #531 only) *placeholder* 絵里ち、ウチのチョコ喜んでくれるかなあ……♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #531 only) *placeholder* 旅行の準備がおっくう～？　行ったら絶対楽しいんやから、準備だけは頑張ろ♪ (Untransformed UR #650 only) *placeholder* 海ってホントに広いんやね～　のんびり眺めてるだけでも楽しいなあ♪ (Transformed UR #650 only) *placeholder* 迷子になっちゃうこともあるかもしれないけど、ウチらは……μ'sは最高やね♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #650 only) *placeholder* みんなのドレス姿楽しみやね。あなたも早く見たいんやない？ (Untransformed UR #733 only) *placeholder* 昔のドレスには色んな小物が付いてるんや。貴族のたしなみってことなんかな？ (Transformed UR #733 only) *placeholder* ちょっと胸元がきつい気がするけど……貴族は弱みを外に出さないものだし、我慢やね (High kizuna, transformed UR #733 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character 手伝いついでに運勢も占ったげようか？ Do you want your fortune read while you're helping me out? 呼んだー？ You called? 触る、いうことは触られる覚悟があるいうことやんな？ Touching me means that you're prepared to be touched too. ん～～たまには触られる方も悪くはない？かも？？ Mm~ Being touched every now and then isn't so bad, I guess? 何か困ったことでもあった？ Is something the matter? ん？そういうことすると、ウチもあなたのことワシワシするで～ Hm? If you do that, I'll treat you roughly too~ おっと！びっくりしたなあ、もう。 Whoa! Geez, you scared me there. ん～？どうしたん～？？ Hmm? What's wrong? きゃっ！そ、それはちょっと恥ずかしいなあ… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Kyaa! Th-That's a bit embarrassing... しゃーないなあ……ほーら、よしよし。 (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Oh, fine... There, there. やーん、みんなが見てる前で大胆すぎー (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Wah, you're being so aggressive even though everyone's watching. Other Screens ストーリーを選んでみよう。 (Story screen) Choose a story to read. 部員のところに行ってみよか。 (Club members screen) Let's go take a look at the club members. LPがない？だったら回復できるラブカストーンの出番やね！ (Shop screen) Out of LP? Loveca stones can replenish it! お友達の様子を見てみようか。 (Friends screen) Let's check up on your friends. Event-Triggered お？なにかプレゼントが届いてるみたいよ～？ (When there are available presents) Oh? It looks like there's a present for you. バイトまでまだ時間もあるし、練習せな、練習～ (When a lesson is possible) There's still plenty of time until work. Practice, practice~ 特別練習してみーひん？ (When a special lesson is possible) Why not give the special lessons a try? 新しい情報？要チェックやね。 (When there is unread news) New news? Better check it. まだ読んでないストーリーがあるんやて～。 (When there are unread stories) There are still stories you haven't read~ 勧誘してみーひん？ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Try recruiting some new members. イベントに参加すると、いいことがありそうやね！ (When there is an event going on) Good things will probably happen if you participate in the event! 課題をクリアしたらウチがよしよししてあげるやん (When there are incomplete assignments) I'll give you a pat on the head when you clear your assignments. ライブ、せえへん～？ (When there are new live stages) Want to do a live concert? Date-Triggered あけましておめでとう！　一年のはじまりやし、神様にご挨拶に行こうか (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year! It's the start of a new year, so let's pay the gods a visit. 今日は、花陽ちゃんの誕生日やん♪　みんなちゃーんとおにぎり用意した？ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) It's Hanayo-chan's birthday today. ♪ Did everyone remember to prepare rice balls? 鬼はな、鰯と柊が嫌いなんよ。ほら、これ巻いて戦うよ！ (Setsubun; February 3) Demons hate sardines and holly olive. Here, put these on and fight them off! 愛の告白をするときは、ウチがパワー注入♪してあげるやんっ (Valentine's Day; February 14) When you're confessing your love, I'll infuse you with some of my power! ♪ 絵里ちがお内裏様なら、ウチはお雛様……？　いや、うーん……三人官女かな？ (Doll Festival; March 3) If Elicchi were the Emperor doll, then I'd be the Empress doll...? No, hmm... Maybe one of the court ladies? ホワイトデーやね。素敵な報告がたくさん聞けるといいなあ♪ (White Day; March 14) It's White Day today. It'd be great if I heard good news from everyone. ♪ 海未ちゃん、誕生日おめでと♪海未ちゃんはしっかり者やけどどこか抜けてて…かわいいな♪ (Umi's birthday; March 15) Umi-chan, happy birthday. ♪ You're so dependable but there are times when you're helpless... It's cute. ♪ 真姫ちゃん、誕生日おめでとう♪　真姫ちゃんの素直になれないところ、ウチはかわいいと思うよ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Happy birthday, Maki-chan. ♪ I find it cute how you can never be honest with yourself. こどもの日やん！　童心に返って、いっぱい遊んじゃおう♪ (Children's Day; May 5) It's Children's Day! Let's bring out our inner child and have lots of fun. ♪ 今日はウチの誕生日なん。無事に誕生日を迎えられたことを、神様に感謝しないとね (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Today's my birthday. I'll have to give my thanks to the gods for being able to safely welcome another birthday. 織姫様と彦星様がちゃーんと会えるように、ウチがお祈りしとくからね (Tanabata; July 7) I'll be sure to pray so that Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama will meet. 夜空の星を眺めながら、和歌を書いてあなたのことを想う……なんて、出来たらいいのにね (Tanabata; July 7) As I'm gazing at the night sky, I'll write a poem while thinking of you... It'd be great if I actually could write one. にこっちって今日誕生日だったん？……なーんて。もちろん覚えてたよ。お礼しよっか♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Today was your birthday, Nicocchi? ...Just kidding. Of course I remembered. Let's celebrate. ♪ にっこにっこにーっ☆いつまでもちょっとお調子者で愛されるにこっちでいてね♡ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Nico Nico Smile! ☆ I hope you stay the same lovable girl who gets carried away so often. ♡ 穂乃果ちゃん、誕生日おめでとう！さあ、みんなで美味しいもん食べに行こう♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka-chan! Let's go eat some delicious food with everyone else. ♪ 穂乃果ちゃんがパンの山に埋もれてみたいって言ってたから、今日こそ夢を叶えてあげようっ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Honoka-chan said that she wanted to be buried under a mountain of bread, so I'm going to make that dream come true for her today! 十五夜は五穀豊穣のお祈りと、感謝をする祭礼。お団子が美味しいのも、お月様のおかげなんよ♪ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) The Mid-Autumn Festival is a holiday to pray for and give thanks to the harvest. It's all thanks to the moon that the dango are so delicious. ♪ 月の光にはいつも力を感じるけど……　十五夜はまた格別やんな♪ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) I always receive power from the moon... but it feels especially strong during the Mid-Autumn Festival. ♪ ことりちゃん、誕生日おめでとう♪　ウチ、ことりちゃんを見てるとほわほわ～って幸せになるん♪ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori-chan. ♪ Whenever I look at you, it makes me feel soft and fluffy inside. ♪ ことりちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　ウチらがエスコートするから楽しんでねことり姫っ♡ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori-chan. ♪ We'll be the ones to lead the way today, so please enjoy yourself, Princess Kotori! ♡ 今日は絵里ちの誕生日なんよ。絵里ちには内緒で、おーっきなケーキ用意してあるん♪ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Today's Elicchi's birthday. We secretly prepared a huge cake for her. ♪ 絵里ち。今日はお誕生日なんだから、絵里ちのかわいい笑顔をウチらにいーっぱい見せてな♡ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Elicchi, it's your birthday today, so you should show us more of your smile. ♡ トリックオアトリート！　お菓子をくれない子には、スーパーわしわしが待ってるやん♪ (Halloween; October 31) Trick or treat! A super breast rub is waiting for those who won't give me candy! ♪ ハロウィンなのにお菓子を持ってきてないってことは……ウチのわしわし待ちってことやんな？ (Halloween; October 31) It's Halloween but you didn't bring me any candy... Does that mean you wanted a breast rub? 今日何の日か覚えてる？　凛ちゃんの誕生日やん。みんなで盛大にお祝いしよ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Do you remember what today is? It's Rin-chan's birthday. Let's all throw a huge celebration for her together. ♪ あはは。自分で自分をお祝いしちゃうの凛ちゃんらしくてええなあ！　お誕生日おめでとっ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Ahaha, wishing yourself a happy birthday is just like you, Rin-chan! Happy birthday! ♪ サンタさんが来るまで起きてるような子は、プレゼントもらえないんやない～？ (Christmas Day; December 25) Kids who stay up to wait for Santa to come won't get a present, don't you think~? 今年は絵里ちがサンタさんで、ウチがトナカイ♪　みんなに幸せをたっぷり配っちゃいますっ (Christmas Day; December 25) Elicchi is Santa this year and I'm a reindeer. ♪ We'll make sure to give everyone lots of happiness! 今年一年も、無事に終わることが出来そうやね。神様と、ウチを助けてくれたみんなに感謝しないとね♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) It looks like we'll be able to welcome the New Year without incident. I'll have to give my thanks to God and everyone who helped me. ♪ ……ぐぅ。……あっ、寝てないよ。全然寝てない。だって今日は大みそかだもん♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) ...Zzz... Ah, I'm not asleep. I'm totally awake. Today's New Year's Even after all. ♪ 今日のライブ、楽しみやね♪……もう。あなたが緊張してたら、ウチまで緊張してしまうやん (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) I'm looking forward to today's concert. ♪ ...Geez, if you're nervous, then you'll make me nervous too. ライブで、µ'sのパワーを感じてもらいたいな。かわいいだけじゃなくって、すっごく力強いんよ♪ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) I want to feel the power of µ's from our concert. Not only are we cute, but we're also powerful. ♪ 二人でデートもたまにはいいね♡　映画館って落ち着いた雰囲気やし……ドキドキしちゃうな (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) It's nice going on a date together every so often. ♡ It's so relaxing inside a movie theater... and it makes my heart race. Cameos ちょっと、ウチのこと忘れんといてー？ Hey, you didn't forget about me, did you? ウチを呼ばんと運気が逃げるで？ If you don't call for me, your luck will get worse. ちゃーんと構ってくれてたら大儲けできたかもしれんのにー？ (Transformed SR #72 only) If you paid more attention to me, you might be able to hit it big, you know? またあなたと一緒にお出かけしたいな。一緒にミラクル起こしちゃお♪ (Transformed SR #144 only) I want to go somewhere with you again. Let's make another miracle happen. ♪ もう……ウチのこと忘れたら、わしわしMAXやからね～っ (Transformed SR #150 only) Hey... If you forget about me, I'll give you a breast rub you won't forget~ あなたのことはちゃんと神様にお願いしとくから、安心してな♪ (Transformed SR #224 only) I've already prayed to God for your blessing, so you can rest easy. ♪ ウチを呼べば、今ならスポーツドリンクもついてくるやん (Transformed SR #360 only) I come with a sports drink if you call for me now.